Teddy Lupin and What We Never Saw Coming
by Uropinion
Summary: What happened to Teddy Lupin, that was the question Rufus Scrimgeour thought to himself one night, little did he know how soon he would find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"So where's he going to stay!" A woman's voice pierced the air.

"Stop shouting Mrs. Weasley you'll wake him, and I've already told you, I- we'll care for him. I am his godfather after all, and Remus and Tonks named me guardian in their will. Ginny and I have already bought a house, all that's missing is Teddy." Said Harry Potter, he could not have been more calm, something he learned from Albus Dumbledore.

"Nonsense!" shrieked a woman of old age, "He's living with me. I'm one of his last relatives, I'm his grandmother!"

"Yes Mrs. Tonks, we've established that already, but if you don't mind me saying-"

"I certainly do!"

"-you are getting on. How do you think he'll feel if he has to change families, houses and schools halfway thr-"

"Excuse me Mr. Potter, I know you've just killed You- Kn-"

"There's no excuse for not calling him by his name, he's dead-"

"As I was saying, I know you've just killed Voldemort, and I'm extremely grateful for that, but it doesn't mean you know how to do everything, especially not parenting-"

"That's no-"

"-nor does it mean that I plan to drop dead anytime soon." This last remark drew many chuckles from the members of the room.

"That's not what I meant." Said Harry as calmly as ever.

"Yes it was!" The room burst into a series of exclamations, "No he didn't"

"Yes he did!"

This continued for many more minutes before a fairly large wizard got up on a table and shot sparks out of his wand. "SHUT UP!" he roared. The room fell silent immediately. "you all know Remus and Tonks wouldn't have wanted it like this. If"

The memory of Quagrime Demis stopped there. Rufus Scrimgeour was thrust back into the real world to be met only to enthusiastically by his assistant. "Well Minister? What do you think?" an excited Percy Weasley shot at him as soon as he sat down.

"I think," Scrimgeour said in a barely audible whisper. "I think that we should check in with this Ted Lupin."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

9 years later

"Honey, wake up." Miss Lestrange gently woke Sheena, for she had the same temperament as her father, which was rude unless certain demands were met. Sheena rolled onto her stomach and stuffed her face into her pillow.

"I'm not going to that school!" she yelled, her voice muffled. "They let in Mudbloods, Half- breeds and every other foul thing you can think of!"

"I know, I know sweetie, but it isn't up to us who Professor McGonagall accepts into the school. And I insist that you have a magical education." Mrs. Lestrange attempted a smile, but her daughters head was still buried.

Every day since Sheena had gotten the acceptance letter and supply list, they had been having the same argument.

"Mum, I refuse to get on that train!" she yelled flipping onto her back and pouting at the ceiling.

"Would you rather attend Muggle school?"

"No, I'd rather drop out of school altogether." Sheena's reply came much calmer than her personality suggested. This came as a surprise to her mother, as Sheena had never been different from her father in a single aspect other than appearance. She had always had Bellatrix's dark hair and heavy-lidded eyes. But always had she dealt with things with the severity that her father would-

"You're going and that's final!"

-and after all, her father was Lord Voldemort.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Harry, will you please stop fidgeting!" Ginny's sharp shrill pierced the air, just as her mother's had. They were in the living room of their small cottage in Godric's Hollow. "I'm sorry, it's just I've gone through this before, I know some people in the ministry will hold grudges against me. It'll be hard enough for him, he's only nine, I have no idea why they think it's alright to try him for attempted murder, it's absurd!" Ginny went back to setting the table.

"I know you're upset about it, but if he's innocent, there will be no way for them to arrest him. We've been over that a thousand times with him, he's never varied in his stories, to me that means that he's innocent." She was right and Harry knew it. He just hated to think that his godson would have to experience the horrors that he had. The only thing that could comfort him was the fact that because Teddy was not yet eleven, Harry was allowed to be in room during the trial, though he was not allowed to say anything, for or against Teddy.

"Harry, stop beating yourself up over this, it's not your fault. Just because he was there when Shirley was injured, doesn't mean he was the one who thrust the knife."

"Yeah Ginny, you've told me that every time this happens, yet it never makes me feel any better!"

"Well then, I guess I should just leave you and your troubles alone, shouldn't I?" With that she stormed from the room. Harry immediately felt sorry for the words he had said, Ginny was always so understanding of how he felt about Teddy being treated the same way he had been just because Harry was his father, but he was still deliberating many different things in his head, he wasn't in the mood to apologize right now. He took a deep breath, then let it out, he decided that it would be best to start out for the ministry sooner rather than later so he went upstairs to check on Teddy. When he pushed the door open, Teddy turned his head to look at his father. "Are we leaving?" he asked in a tender voice. It was obvious that he was worried about the trial too.

It's not fair, Harry thought, just because Teddy had been in the house, did not mean he had stabbed his grandmother with the knife. The ministry was only calling this hearing because they wanted to check in on Teddy, it had been nine years since the minister had seen him, they were probably itching to find out how well his magical skills had developed, Shirley had even testified against him, saying that it wasn't Teddy who had stabbed her, but since her memory of the potential murderer was fuzzy, the Aurors hadn't been able to catch them.

"Okay bud, let's get going." They walked side by side until they reached the port key that Arthur Weasly had arranged for them.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"He's been what!" Mrs. Weasly's high voice shrieked above the crowd. "Oh no, Rufus Scrimgeour has done it this time. Come on Arthur we're going to the ministry to give him a piece of our mind!" She grabbed Mr. Weasly by the arm and led him through the mass of people ignoring comments like "Molly, don't," or "This isn't a good idea Molly." When Arthur Weasly finally gave in, knowing that his wife wouldn't, she released her grip on him. They walked side by side until Mrs. Weasly stopped and said, "Right here Arthur, disapparate now." Mr. Weasly stopped and within seconds they were standing by the entrance to the Ministry of Magic. They approached the small elderly wizard behind the front desk. "This is Molly Weasly, she needs a guest badge."

"What is she here for?" the wizard asked.

Molly stopped Arthur before he could answer, and said, "I'm here to watch my husband at work." The wizard leaned over the desk and handed her a card, it read, Molly Weasly, To Watch Her Husband at Work. Arthur led her to the elevators. While they waited Mr. Weasly told her, "If we get an empty one we'll be able to take it right down to the Department of Mysteries. If I had to bet on it, I'd say that the trial will be held there, too many unpleasant memories for Harry, but if there's anyone else in the elevator, we'll have to go up to my desk first, maintain the story you told."

When the first elevator arrived, Mr. and Mrs. Weasly were grateful to find that it was empty. Arthur pressed the button for the Department of Mysteries, and they began their descent. When the doors opened again, Molly let out a huge breath. There was no one in the hallway. They must all be at the hearing, she thought. They walked quickly down the hall, stopping at every door to listen for voices behind it. When they reached the end of the hall, and the last room, Arthur pressed his ear against it, he motioned to Molly that this was the room. He opened the door quietly and he and his wife barged into the room.


End file.
